


Little Light of Love

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Begging Miles Morales, Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gwen Stacy Curves, Gwen Stacy in a Thong, Gwen Stacy is Thicc, Gwen on Top, Innocence, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, References to J.Lo, References to Vida Guerra, Touching, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: There was darkness that comes into Miles's mind, making him think that Gwen and the Spider Gang were putting so much pressure on him since they test him. He becomes angry at Gwen. Will Gwen regret and calm him down?
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 14





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is song based off the song from the Fifth Element, this is after the movie and Miles being tested by the Spider People.

When I looked up and read the Lemonade Mouth fanfic called Behind the Downpour, that fanfic has the beautiful pairing between Olivia and Wen. This story is inspired by Lemonade Mouth fanfic, because the part when Olivia and Wen started the act of love for the first time.

I named the story Little Light of Love, the song from the Fifth Element movie. If y'all don't know where the song is, it's on Youtube. This story is based on to it, the relationship will Miles and Gwen in it. When Miles think Gwen and the other Spider people are ganging up on him, he becomes angry at her and yell at her. Gwen was hurt to see Miles in anger and pain, she regrets quickly.

This story will be upsetting but then very sensual and passionate. I hope you like this story, I know I've been working my stories out.

This is your girl, Tottie. I'll be writing the only chapter and post it later on.


	2. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles confronts Gwen for her and the Spider team giving him pressure, but Gwen calms him down by starting the act of love.

It is the night after saving the world… Miles went to his late uncle Aaron’s empty apartment, he looked around. He remembers the memorable moments he had with himself and Aaron, he also remembers that he's being pressured by the Spider people (except Peter and May). He tries to forget, but it keeps coming back to his mind. He becomes upset, Gwen comes by to see Miles.

"Hey, Miles. Are you... alright?" said Gwen, confused. "No, I'm not." said Miles, upset. "What's going on?" said Gwen. "You and the others were putting a lot of pressure on me for no reason, you guys think I'm a crook and you made me feel disappointed in myself and walk away from all of you!" said Miles, angrily. "Miles, we were just testing you. You're not a crook, we were wondering if you're one of us. It wasn't even a big deal." said Gwen, becoming confused and slightly hurt. "Well, luckily. I didn't get hurt, but you guys left me behind to protect me. I don't need protection, I should move on from all of us." said Miles, yelling. "Miles, why would you say such stuff like this? I know you're disappointed in me and them when you left. We know you, we still care about you." Said Gwen, holding her tears, but a sad tone in her voice. "No, you don't. You guys are ruthless people like you are demons. How would you feel if I do the same to you, does that make you feel disappointed? You're just nobody else, you're just a misunderstood like your late best friend." said Miles, crying in anger.

"Why did you have to bring him up? You're making it worse on yourself." said Gwen, releasing her tears. "Making it worse on myself? I have nothing to do with anyone else like you." said Miles. "You don't understand, it was a mistake." said Gwen. "You don't, why?" said Miles.

Gwen comes up to Miles, putting her hands on his shoulders, but he brushes her off and looked away from her. "We did it, because we were just testing you. We're not mad at you, we were just trying to see if you have strength in you. I just don't like the way you're hurting my feelings like this, I don't. I was a fool, I get it. But the truth is that we still love and care about you, I love you so much. You can't move on without us, it makes us feel upset and it's like you're abandoning your memories with us. I'm just hurt that you yelled at me, it breaks my heart. I'm just hurt that you took your anger on me, I'm hurt to see you in such pain like this. I'm sorry, Miles. I really am, I know it's hard to understand, but you gotta move on from that. I really got to go, because I don't want to be around someone who hurt my feelings right now." said Gwen, crying with a soft spoken voice.

Gwen began to leave, but Miles stopped her. "Gwen, wait. Look at me in the eyes." said Miles, showing his beautiful, watery eyes to Gwen. "Miles, I..." said Gwen, crying. "I forgive you, Gwen." Said Miles as he caresses her wrist gently with his fingers. Gwen hugs Miles, forgiving and comforting him. "Let's not let that happen." said Gwen while hugging Miles.

"I can't let the booty leave." narrated Miles in his own thoughts. 

Gwen calms him down by kissing him on the cheek, then the neck 3 times. Miles feels the slight warm temperature approaching in him and Gwen, Gwen raises Miles's chin up and kisses him passionately.

Gwen holds his hand and they walk to Aaron's bedroom, Miles lays back on the bed while Gwen goes on top. Miles caressed Gwen's waist and then her butt while making out with her. Miles caressed her stomach, her breasts, and her curves. 

"Wow, her butt is round. How did she gained a butt like this? Was her butt similar to Vida Guerra or Jennifer Lopez? No, I say her body is similar to theirs, combined." narrated Miles in his thoughts. Gwen unzips her suit, revealing her bare chest and an indigo thong. She takes her ballet shoes off and goes on top of Miles again, kissing his neck multiple times. Gwen unzips Miles's green jacket, revealing that he is shirtless. "You're really handsome, I can see the virgin in you." said Gwen as she touches Miles's cheek. He even noticed that Gwen got a purple belly button piercing and 3 tattoos on her body: a triple moon goddess tattoo on her left butt cheek, a spider tattoo on her back, and a butterfly tattoo on her right side of her abdomen.

Gwen kisses his body as crawls down while on top of him, she unzips Miles's pants before he pulls them down and takes his shoes and socks off, leaving his jacket on. She began to fellate him, making him moan with pleasure. Miles gulped and then licked his lips, while moaning. His hormones kicks in, his spontaneous pleasure becomes passionate. 2 minutes later, Miles moaned as he came into Gwen's mouth. "Oh, Gwen." said Miles, moaned as he bit his lip.

Gwen kissed Miles on the lips, passionately. Gwen takes her thong off, she climbs back up, and Gwen began to ride on Miles. As their bodies make squishy noises, Gwen grinds her hips while on top of Miles gently and slowly. They moaned, Miles grabbed her butt. "Are you alright?" said Gwen. Miles nodded. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable or something?" said Gwen. "No, it's OK. I'm alright, please don't stop now." said Miles.

Gwen continues, she leans down and kisses Miles on the lips and neck. Miles looks at the ceiling, feeling that his mind was blown. It was pure bliss, Miles realized his virginity loss. His arms wrapped around her, he thrusts upwards gently. Gwen moaned, Miles rubbed her skin and her butt before smacking it. "Ooh, shit." said Gwen, moaned as she felt her G spot being hit. Miles hangs onto Gwen while they are making passionate love, it makes him feel like he wants her more. He can't let her leave out of his life, he wants her in his life and Gwen feels the same thing. His tear falls out of his eye, Gwen kisses him on the cheek, making it go away. Gwen sees Miles closing his eyes as he moans, she smirks seductively.

They make gentle love until 10 minutes later... "Oh shit!" moaned Gwen as she feels him coming through. Miles knew that his sperm is going to come out, he continues to wrap his arms around her to hold on. He came and moaned as he dug his nails into her lower skin, Gwen moaned as she felt his sperm entering her and his nails into her skin.

Gwen gets off of Miles, lays next to him, and they cuddle together in Aaron's bed. "You feel good." said Gwen. "So are you." said Miles. "You're so adorable when you moaned, you got a nice body. When I think of you, I'll never love anyone and never letting you go. Ever. I love you, Miles." said Gwen. "I love you, too, Gwen." said Miles.

Gwen caressed Miles's cheek and strokes his hair, they kissed passionately before falling asleep.


End file.
